


I segreti dei morti

by ErodiadeDiAsshai



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErodiadeDiAsshai/pseuds/ErodiadeDiAsshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon ordina, Reek esegue. Sulle mura, le teste osservano.<br/><em>(Poi ci sono cose che Theon si porta nel sonno la notte, e non serve a niente sfregarsi via il sudore nel mastello e cambiarsi d'abito e nemmeno fottere Kyra fino a farsi dolere i muscoli).</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I segreti dei morti

 

I Segreti dei Morti

 

 

The same sharp pain wakes me in the dark  
And cuts me from my throat to my pounding heart  
My heart, my shaking heart

_Shake dog shake,_  The Cure

 

 

C'è il sangue.

Reek afferra il primo ragazzino per i capelli, sbalzandolo a tre piedi dal suolo, fissando l'espressione atterrita della madre con occhi glauchi e un inconfondibile sorriso di goduria, pura e fradicia sulle labbra spesse. Gli apre uno squarcio nel collo, da parte a parte, e il bambino muore tra gli spasmi nella sua stretta da macellaio.

Più ancora dello strillo della donna

(seni caldi e grossi, smagliature sul ventre, risate al suo orecchio mentre l'accarezza)

è quel sorriso a far bloccare un groppo nella gola di Theon.

“Oh milord, ti prego,  _pietà!”_

“Gelmarr, falla tacere.”

Theon non sa se intenda 'farla tacere' nel senso di ucciderla – vuole solo che stia zitta, ma è come scoccare una freccia su un bersaglio fisso che si sposta all'improvviso: le frecce vanno sempre dove lui vuole che vadano, ma il bersaglio può muoversi e rovinare tutto.

Gelmarr le tappa la bocca con una mano e le pianta l'ascia nel cranio.

Il sangue, tutto quel sangue. Gli occhi di lei sono grandi e di un verde palude denso d'orrore, e guardano  _lui._  Non Gelmarr.  _Lui._

Il secondo bambino si è nascosto sotto il tavolo. Si fissano tutti, come a passarsi l'incombenza. Theon non ne può più dei singhiozzi soffocati, delle loro facce ottuse, dei suoi vestiti sudati. “Allora?”

Lo sente avvicinarsi. La sua presenza basta ad accapponare la pelle – l'orrore emana da quella creatura ad ondate, come calore. “Volete che me ne occupi io, mio lord principe?”

– e deglutire non scaccia il cattivo sapore. “Fa' in fretta.”

Il suo inginocchiarsi è tutt'uno con l'agguantare il ragazzino per la caviglia, rivoltarlo, immobilizzargli la nuca con la sinistra e infilargli la lancia nel ventre – un affondo nel morbido, un sussulto gorgogliante in sincrono. Reek inclina il capo nella sua direzione: è guardando Theon con quei suoi occhi pallidi che sfila l'arma, di poco, e dà in un feroce strappo all'insù, aprendosi la strada tra ossa e carne.

Sotto il suo sguardo

(quelle labbra dischiuse simili a vermi, una vaga traccia di denti)

Theon sente torcersi le budella.

E il modo in cui li scuoia con quella piccola lama ricurva.  _'Un uomo nudo ha pochi segreti, uno senza pelle nessuno.'_  Parte dal mento e raggiunge le guance, scoprendo il muscolo rosso vivo.

(Gli occhi del più piccolo sono castani, e il suo corpo è così freddo nello spogliarlo, ed è facile guardarlo, adesso che è morto, adesso che non può  _vedere_  – facile specchiarsi nelle sue iridi mentre gli toglie i cenci del volgo per rivestirlo di velluti).

Theon deve allontanarsi, malfermo sulle gambe.

Vacilla più lontano che può, fino ad un pino, e quando ne artiglia la corteccia le dita si appiccicano subito alla resina. I capelli gli coprono il volto appena il conato gli ustiona la gola – sussulti di spalle ricurve mentre il vomito gli ruscella tra le labbra.  _Che non vedano, che nessuno veda..._

Si aggrappa all'albero, vi poggia la fronte, raccoglie sorsate d'aria continuando a tremare.  _Questo non è come dovrebbe essere. Nulla di tutto questo lo è._

“Mio lord Theon.”

Sobbalza nel voltarsi di botto. “Reek.” Cerca di tenere la tensione fuori dal tono, ma il nome esce in una nota distorta.

Si rende conto di essere pallido e sudato e abbarbicato ad un albero come muschio, con una pozza rancida ai piedi. Anche il servo deve essersene accorto, eppure la sua larga faccia pustolosa non lascia trapelare nulla se non una stolida deferenza. Fasulla, di certo. Appena Theon si voltasse, Reek arrafferebbe quanto più può per tenersi a galla e riscivolerebbe nel buco di melma dal quale proviene.

“Ho finito con i ragazzini, milord. Bisogna mozzare le teste e metterle nel catrame, e poi conficcarle sulle picche, ma quello pensavo di farlo nel cortile della fortezza davanti a tutti. Così vedono.”

Theon vorrebbe annuire – la realtà è che deve chinarsi di nuovo in un ultimo conato: le parole di lui glielo strappano dallo stomaco contro la sua volontà. È breve, e una presa salda lo sostiene per le spalle. Polpastrelli ruvidi gli scostano i capelli dalla fronte.

“Non toccarmi” scatta rialzandosi, indietreggiando troppo in fretta, la schiena che scontra di nuovo la corteccia.  _Stai sbagliando tutto, Greyjoy._  Stavolta rammenta il tono di Ned Stark nel dare le sentenze, e controlla la voce nell'ordinare: “Allontanati.”

Reek piega un ginocchio a terra, e guardarlo dall'alto è meglio che sentirselo arrivare da dietro. Forse Theon non ha l'aspetto malato che pensa di avere, forse è sufficiente un'espressione dura per nascondere il pallore...

Lo sguardo di Reek è astuto, ma placido della remissività che basta.  _Sta aspettando un comando._  Theon si raddrizza, sistemandosi il cinturone al fianco. “Quello che è avvenuto stanotte...” dice,  _e che avverrà domani e dopo,_  tace. Calca sulle parole avvicinandosi alla forma piegata dell'uomo: “Se altri lo sapranno,  _io_  saprò chi incolpare.”

Gli ultimi sprazzi di luce sono ormai spirati tra gli alberi, per cui Theon può solo  _sentire_  Reek stringergli mollemente una mano guantata e portarsela al viso. È la mano dell'anello, la sinistra, e ne è così turbato che non reagisce subito, pietrificandosi; forse Reek ha il tempo di sfiorarla con le labbra prima che lui la ritragga in un moto ripugnato – quelle labbra come larve premute al suo anulare... “Non devi temere, mio lord principe. È un segreto solo nostro.”

_Un segreto sporco,_  pensa Theon. Scorge la sagoma nel buio, il luccichio bianco degli occhi. Il rifiuto è così forte da fargli stringere un pugno. Vuole togliersi quell'individuo da davanti e sbrigare in fretta quel lavoro infame

(e colare un po' al suolo, magari, e vomitarsi anche il cuore).

*

Ci sarà un giorno in cui si scrosterà catarro e saliva e sangue dalla gola e glieli sputerà in faccia, e finiranno in un grumo sulla seta rossa e sul velluto rosa. Solo per un attimo la rabbia torcerà quelle labbra carnose. Le sue pupille scorreranno su di lui,  _sulla mascella spaccata gli occhi sgranati i vestiti strappati_  e, quando si fermeranno, un sorriso ancora più grande del primo farà la sua comparsa.

Il Bastardo si asciugherà lo sputo con un gesto languido del guanto, schiaffandolo a terra con disgusto. “Hai troppe dita,  _principe”_  suggerirà soave. “In onore delle mie tradizioni di famiglia, faremo un gioco.”

È così che conoscerà l'assaggio del coltello di Skinner.

*

La corona non è venuta come vorrebbe: è di ferro distorto, bulbi di pepite d'oro incastonati insieme a grezzi diamanti neri, e si adatta male al suo capo – però è  _sua,_ e il castello e il Godswood e tutti gli ingrati abitanti di Winterfell lo sono. Poche cose sono state più sue di quella corona

(nessuna)

e nulla è mai stato più difficile da portare.

(Poi ci sono cose che Theon si porta nel sonno la notte, e non serve a niente sfregarsi via il sudore nel mastello e cambiarsi d'abito e nemmeno fottere Kyra fino a farsi dolere i muscoli).

Dagmer è stato sconfitto. Presto Umber, Manderly e Tallhart giungeranno ad assediarlo, e sua sorella non si decide a mandargli rinforzi.  _Mi lascerà crepare,_ teme a volte.  _Vuole il trono quanto me._

_Verrà,_  si ripete altre.  _È il mio sangue, e sono stato_ io _a conquistare il Nord. Tutto quello che ho fatto, l'ho fatto per tenere Winterfell, l'ho fatto per Pyke._

(Corpi decapitati che penzolano dalle mura in uno sciame di mosche, fiamme che li avvolgono mentre bruciano e inginocchiarsi a frugare tra le ceneri con dita rese torpide dal gelo).

Theon inspira il vento della notte e i suoi polmoni annegano in acque ghiacciate. Non sa perché si allunghi a voltare le picche con movimenti contratti, incontrando la resistenza della ruggine. La sua brutta corona pesa anche senza averla indosso e quegli occhi vuoti continuerebbero a fissarlo anche senza averli davanti, ma le decisioni bisogna prenderle da uomini. Lascia ricadere le mani in tasca, rigirandosi un grumo fuso d'argento e lacca nera. _Non essere sciocco, Greyjoy._

La sensazione resta comunque. Spurga da sottopelle, striscia sulla schiena. Come essere spiati, voltarsi di scatto e non scorgere nessuno. Solo ombre, il fruscio del silenzio. Gli tornano in mente i re dell'inverno nelle loro cripte, brividi e sciocche fantasie da bambino. Non riesce a sorriderne, sebbene scacci l'idea scrollando le spalle. Quella gente lo odia, ma non oserebbe aggredirlo con la sua scorta armata sempre appresso.

_(Ti ho detto di non essere sciocco, Greyjoy, e qui sei –_

–  _solo?)_

“Reek,” quasi morde la parola. Riuscire a non farsi cogliere di sorpresa è un punto a suo vantaggio. Lo sono anche il modo in cui si gira verso di lui, il mento sollevato, il cenno fermo che gli rivolge.

“Mio principe.” Un mezzo inchino.

Assottiglia lo sguardo. “Cosa fai?”

Inghiottito dall'oscurità, è difficile cogliere la sua espressione. “Mantengo il segreto, mio lord.”

Gelmarr con la schiena spezzata, Aggar con la gola squarciata. Theon si chiede se le sue labbra si siano contorte come lombrichi nel fango nel guardar precipitare il primo, se si sia premuto il secondo contro il torace per sgozzarlo da un orecchio all'altro, come in un abbraccio. Stanotte, dev'essere uscito per Rednose.

_O per me?_

Si allontana impercettibilmente dal bordo delle mura.

“Bene” replica. “Mantienilo lontano da qui.”

L'idea che respiri con quello che sa, con quello che ha fatto. È capace di leggere e scrivere e gli ha suggerito il piano delle teste mozzate.

(Nient'altro che uno sguardo. Finiscono coi corpi e Theon lo fissa e Reek ricambia di sottecchi, nel suo modo subdolo, con le sue iridi di nevischio sporco. Forse annuisce appena, le braccia ancora imbrattate di sangue, il coltello ancora in mano – la mascella di Theon che si stringe e le sue pupille che si staccano da lui a forza, quel malessere che sa di nausea e che si rifiuta di abbandonarlo dopo giorni).

Il servo si fa avanti, e Theon nota il perla dei denti baluginare nella sua smorfia storta d'ossequio. “Posso esserti utile?” La sua voce è più vicina di quanto si aspetti.

Theon sta lì a labbra serrate, sulle mura del suo castello d'infanzia. (Ci sono ricordi in ogni anfratto, accanto ad ogni albero, e inizia a far male). Lascia scorrere una mano sul pugnale nel fodero, incurante – e  _stringe._  Reek non lo vedrebbe, immersi come sono nelle ombre ambigue che precedono l'alba. Solo le teste sulle picche lo osservano davvero.

“Forse” soppesa Theon. “Inginocchiati.”

Ha ucciso un uomo con cui ha condiviso boccali di birra, che gli ha insegnato come andare a caccia; ha ucciso Tallhart dopo una cavalcata insieme e battute e sorrisi – e poi quei ragazzini, loro madre.

_('Tornerai a trovarmi, milord?'_

_'Tuo marito non è grosso dove conta, o si tratta di passione per la mia spada da nobile?'_

È tornato a trovarla, alla fine).

Pugnalare Reek sarebbe una liberazione rispetto a tutto questo. Ricorda la sua faccia nell'assassinare bambini a sangue freddo

(ricorda il capo di Farlen che non vuole saperne di staccarsi dal collo, la spada che gli scivola dalla presa mentre l'abbatte).

Scorrono i secondi, e le dita si atrofizzano sull'impugnatura.

All'improvviso, _calore._

Sussulta, la compostezza del portamento che scorre via in un brivido, gli occhi che si sgranano.

La mano di quell'essere disgustoso è un peso tiepido sulla coscia, striscia sin quasi all'inguine. Theon sta per indietreggiare...

(...ma potrebbe lasciarlo fare: sarebbe facile estrarre il pugnale e affondarglielo nella giugulare mentre Reek gli slaccia le brache. Immagina lo schizzo del sangue denso impregnargli la tunica, il singulto strozzato della morte. Sente già la pelle d'oca sulla nuca sotto lo sguardo fisso dei bulbi oculari svuotati).

“ _Levami_  le mani di dosso, idiota” interviene oltraggiato prima che possa azzardarsi, e si scosta di lato.  _Che volesse buttarmi di sotto?_  Per un istante rimane pervaso dal sospetto, poi riprende a scorgervi dell'ironia. Si lascia sfuggire un sorriso che è mezzo di nausea e mezzo di derisione. “Non so come ti usasse quel tuo perverso padrone al Dreadfort –”

“Mi spiace, mio lord,” Reek si solleva appena, come pronto a riabbassarsi

(o a balzare in avanti per spingerlo?)

“ma ti era caduto questo.”

Theon s'interrompe di botto. Gli agguanta dalle mani il fermaglio d'argento contorto, e ringrazia la notte per coprire la vampa che gli risale le guance.

“Ti mando su la ragazza, se la vuoi ancora” suggerisce l'altro. China il capo, arrendevole, e Theon di nuovo non riesce a distinguerne l'espressione. La voce sembra quella di un qualsiasi bifolco ignorante, eppure è come se sapesse sempre tutto in anticipo.

“No” decide in risposta. “Vattene,”  _prima che cambi idea._

Non lo vede in faccia mentre si volta, ma prova sollievo a guardarlo finalmente sparire lungo il camminamento. Al suo posto rimane un senso d'imbarazzo, il fraintendimento che gli fa prudere l'orgoglio.

_(Quel figlio di puttana mi ha_ toccato _. Non è stato frutto della mia immaginazione)._

D'altronde ha questioni più urgenti a cui pensare, una battaglia da affrontare – forse, sperando il contrario con ogni forza, la testa da perdere. Decisamente ha altro di cui occuparsi che non dell'omicidio di un servo.

Robb deve aver già saputo dei suoi fratelli. Rammenta lo scintillio di Ice, la rapidità con cui il sangue si secca sull'acciaio. Al pensiero, le labbra di Theon si torcono in un sorriso acido, involontario. Se ha una speranza, risiede nei rinforzi di Asha.

Eppure, la maledetta sensazione non smette di perseguitarlo. Nei corridoi è costretto a sfrecciare sguardi da destra a sinistra, e arriva a sbarrare le porte della camera. Ha sempre conosciuto i compromessi – lui stesso è un compromesso di guerra, e la guerra è fatta di cose del genere, di orrori mascherati dall'etichetta e alleanze irte di lame nascoste. Ciò su cui non si è mai soffermato prima è che lui stesso avrebbe avuto quell'alone addosso, impossibile da mandare via.

_Non crucciarti, Greyjoy. Non ti serve a niente._

*

“...in ginocchio da me, Reek.”

Ma dovranno trascinarcelo mentre si dibatte, e morderà Sour Alyn così forte da guadagnarsi un pugno guantato di ferro sulla maschera di lividi che sarà la sua faccia. Altri denti gli si romperanno in bocca e glieli sputerà contro, imprecando con insulti che non saprà nemmeno di conoscere, e penserà al giorno in cui si salverà

(riuscirà a fuggire, verrà liberato)

e tornerà alla testa di tremila uomini e infilerà il capo mozzato di quell'aborto d'uomo su una picca: allora tutti sapranno che Theon Greyjoy si sarà vendicato, avrà riguadagnato l'onore e sarà degno di succedere a suo padre sul trono.

Lo inchioderanno in quattro per denudarlo e Damon Dance-For-Me estrarrà la frusta ben oliata, ma lui urlerà e insulterà ancora più forte, e i colpi diverranno tanto feroci da strappargli pelle e lacrime in ringhi. Quando la schiena sarà una piaga sanguinosa d'agonia, gli andrà bene anche solo che Ramsay dia l'ordine di smettere, perché crederà di morire e ci sarà così freddo e sarà così stanco e vorrà solo tornare a casa

(Winterfell non è mai stata fredda nemmeno nei giorni di neve).

Sverrà per una manciata di attimi sufficiente a ricordare le coppe di vino con Jory Cassel davanti al fuoco, i duelli con Robb sotto lo scrutinio di ser Rodrik...

*

...è di nuovo a scopare la moglie del mugnaio. Le succhia i capezzoli scuri, tasta i seni grandi, morbidi, immerge due dita nel suo sesso bagnato, ruota e spinge i polpastrelli dentro di lei sino a strapparle un gemito. “Prendimelo in bocca” la esorta in un sussurro, un sorrisetto languido da lama smussata.

Lei si china, rossa di piacere, e preme il viso tra le sue gambe. Theon pensa che le donne del volgo siano più brave dei delicati virgulti nobiliari in questo genere di faccende: meno pudiche, più avventurose. Non sbaglia. La sua bocca glielo avvolge in una stretta scivolosa, che va dritta al bassoventre in un calore da vertigine. Theon getta il capo all'indietro contro la parete del pagliaio mentre lei va giù di labbra e si aiuta con la mano. La schiena gli sussulta un paio di volte, dita che brancolano nella penombra e arrivano ad afferrarle i capelli. Si aspetta di trovare i riccioli della donna – invece li avverte lisci al tatto. È strano. La sensazione penetra di nuovo sottopelle. Spalanca le palpebre, e capisce ancor prima di vedere.

Non è reale, ma sente comunque i denti conficcarsi all'istante e sbranare a scatti e pressioni dilanianti, premere fino a mordere il muscolo e tranciare brano a brano. Resta premuto al muro come trafitto da enormi rostri e urla fino ad ulcerarsi la gola – il viso di Reek è un impiastro di sangue raggrumato contro il suo pube, e il rosso luccica nel suo sorriso molle quando sputa un brandello di carne...

Theon Greyjoy si riscuote di soprassalto, le lenzuola avviluppate in una morsa, tremando da ossesso. Scalcia via l'incubo, ed esso si sfilaccia in rigagnoli confusi. _Da dove arriva questo freddo?_

Wex lo fissa ad occhi spalancati, i capelli un nido di rondine, e Reek è dietro di lui, il volto denso di luci e d'ombre alla fiammella che regge in mano.

“E  _tu_  cosa vuoi?” Theon si ritrae d'istinto, districandosi. Senza i nodi delle coperte, a rivestire le sue membra c'è solo una patina di sudore brinato.

Le pupille di lui gli sono addosso. Al lume, pare quasi che guizzino lungo il suo torace convulso, giù per l'addome madido.  _'Un uomo nudo ha pochi segreti, ma uno senza la pelle...'_  “Ero di guardia e ti ho sentito gridare, mio signore.”

Theon artiglia le lenzuola e se le preme sull'inguine, avvampando di un calore illusorio. “Non è nulla” sbotta, la voce arrochita. “Wex, chiudi la finestra! E va' a chiamare Kyra” aggiunge in fretta.

Quando lo scudiero sfreccia ad obbedire, si accorge che spedendolo fuori Reek è rimasto. È l'ultima persona che vorrebbe lì, ad assistere agli strascichi terrorizzati dei suoi incubi. Non discerne l'esatta direzione del suo sguardo – ma lo sente in basso e gli provoca nuovi brividi. È come se sapesse cos'ha appena sognato, come se conoscesse il perché della sua mezza erezione nascosta.

“E la ragazza se ne occupa bene?”

Theon s'irrigidisce per un attimo, pensando di non aver udito. “Cominciamo ad essere insolenti” sferza.

“Quando ero con lord Ramsay me ne fottevo una tutti i giorni, e questi problemi qui di notte non li avevo. Forse dovresti prendertene un'altra.”

Irritato dal suo stesso imbarazzo, Theon allontana le lenzuola con un gesto brusco della sinistra. Non ha nulla di cui vergognarsi. Reek lo segue con lo sguardo. _Cosa ne sa questo succhiacazzi delle donne?_  “Kyra è abile a sufficienza.”

Le labbra gonfie luccicano di saliva. Quando le contrae per leccarsela via, somigliano a due sanguisughe che si strusciano. “Forse è che non basta una servetta per il principe di Winterfell.”

I nervi di Theon si rilassano appena a quelle parole. “Che c'è, la vorresti tu una donna vogliosa che ti s'infila tra le gambe al posto delle scrofe che ti monti di solito?” Gli lancia un'occhiata di scherno, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale di legno scolpito. “Eh, Reek?”

Le pupille del servo risalgono di nuovo verso il suo viso – sembrano lasciare una scia viscosa sulla pelle scura di Theon. “Ce ne sarebbe una a cui ho messo gli occhi addosso, mio lord.”

La sua bocca piena di sangue è un lampo nella mente. Spilli di ghiaccio gli pungono la schiena al ricordo di dove stavano quelle labbra nel suo incubo...  _Dovrei ammazzarlo anche solo per togliermelo di torno._

La porta si apre: fanno capolino uno Wex sull'attenti e una ragazza carina, tutta arruffata dal sonno. Kyra china il capo quasi timidamente, ma nel farlo gli lancia uno sguardo da sotto le ciglia che di timido non ha niente. Theon non avverte il solito sorrisetto spuntargli in risposta, né guarda Reek nel chiedergli, “Chi c'è con te di ronda?”

“Lorren e Urzen.”

“Allora state di guardia.”

_Non si sa mai chi potrebbe entrare._

(A notte fonda, Theon Greyjoy si scopa una servetta nel talamo di Ned Stark, rammentando una donna dalle smagliature sul ventre e la sensazione della carne strappata e occhi castani vacui di morte, e nell'orgasmo prova solo dolore).

*

Correranno nella notte senza sentirsi più i piedi, feriti dalle pietre e dai sassi del fiumiciattolo gelato. Non ci sarà più fiato, ma sorgerà un'alba chiara di speranza. Pesto, stremato, Theon le stringerà la vita, la guarderà in quegli occhi come pozzi circondati da occhiaie livide.

“Ci hai salvati” sospirerà sulle sua labbra prima di baciarla. Kyra lo abbraccerà tanto forte da fargli tornare il calore nel petto.

Le ragazze di Ramsay li atterreranno che il sole sarà un disco dorato in un cielo così tenue, così tenue che Theon lo fisserà a bocca schiusa dopo tanto tempo nelle viscere del Dreadfort. Kyra lotterà con unghie e denti tra le risa dei ragazzi, ma le sue urla nelle orecchie gli faranno venir voglia di strapparsele.  _Se ci fossimo separati uno di noi ce l'avrebbe fatta, se mi avesse ascoltato, se –_

“Ecco cosa succede alle puttane che scappano” gli mormorerà il Bastardo un bagno di sangue dopo, trascinando via il suo corpo sussultante assieme al cadavere scuoiato. “Le fotto, le scuoio e le ammazzo. Ma non preoccuparti, a te intendo lasciare sia la pelle che la vita. Abbastanza di entrambe, almeno.” Dita appiccicose di fluidi ancora caldi gli asciugheranno una lacrima dalla guancia e un grugno morboso gli si parerà al di sopra, oscurando il sole, oscurando il cielo, oscurando il mondo.

“Penso che torneremo uniti...” Un bacio sulla fronte con labbra scintillanti di saliva rossastra, un morso sulla bocca a suggellare una promessa. “Uniti come ai vecchi tempi, mio dolce Reek.”

Quell'alba imparerà che urlare, con Ramsay, serve solo a perdere la voce.

*

Le fiamme alitano contro la volta del cielo, come un'aurora vermiglia. Il fuoco divora il legno, la pietra e le stelle. Ce ne sono così tante. Immerso nel ghiaccio, Theon si sente la febbre. Non si rende conto del cessare del caos. Dorme il tempo di avere un incubo, si riscuote con altro sangue in bocca. Quando solleva di nuovo le palpebre, contro i suoi occhi si staglia l'armatura scura del Bastardo, ma lui vede solo orrore. E incendio. Un calcio nel fianco lo riporta a terra, al suolo fangoso sotto palmi e schiena.

“Il mio principe sembra un po' ammaccato.” Il baluginio del sorriso storto è lo stesso di Reek, ma la voce è diversa: adesso Theon ne individua tutte le sfumature. “Sarò lieto di accoglierti al Dreadfort per donarti le mie gentili cure.”

“Lo scopriranno” tossisce fuori. Muovere la bocca somiglia a sentirsi frantumare la mandibola. “Scopriranno quello che hai fatto.”

Il Bastardo di Bolton si inginocchia sferragliando. Chinato, lo sovrasta comunque. “Che  _Theon Greyjoy_  ha fatto” corregge, leccandosi la bava. “Te l'ho detto, mio lord: il segreto è solo nostro. E sarai bravo quanto un morto a mantenerlo, me ne assicurerò di persona.” Gli sfiora il viso col palmo rivestito di maglia di ferro, gli afferra una manciata di capelli e lo solleva di peso verso di sé. Lo zigomo rotto esplode insieme al dolore, spazzando via terrore e raccapriccio, ingurgitandosi fallimento e onta, lasciando solo delirio. Non sente neppure le labbra di lui premere sulla guancia nella parodia viscida di un bacio.

_(Fa freddo,_ pensa Theon tra i brividi. Si chiede ancora da dove arrivi.  _'_ _È il gelo del Nord. Le piovre sorgono dal mare, hai dimenticato?'_ Il ghigno malefico di Asha scivola in una smorfia triste, inghiottito dalla sua mente).

Le stelle ricambiano il suo ultimo sguardo, nebulose, come sommerse.  
  
 

fine  
  
 

“Non ho mai voluto che si arrivasse a questo” aveva detto ai corpi. “Ma non mi hanno dato scelta.” I cadaveri non avevano risposto. Erano solo diventati più freddi, più pesanti.  
_A Clash of Kings,_  GRRM

 

**Author's Note:**

> questa l'ho scritta solo per compensare alla mancanza di storie su Theon e Ramsay a Winterfell: ne avrò trovate due. In generale, era da un po' che volevo scrivere qualcosa su Theon in questo frangente. A metà mi sono accorta che con tutti quei 'mio lord principe' e 'mio principe' e 'mio dolce Reek', per altro canonici, sia leggibile anche come una sorta di decostruzione/capovolgimento di una fiaba d'amor cortese. Rendermene conto mi ha fatto sogghignare per un po'. Sto anche sviluppando una fissa per Theon che suda e trasalisce e si guarda intorno. E nulla, so che gli esperimenti pirla con i tempi alternati stridono, ma ne concludo così poche che quelle poche mi viene voglia di pubblicarle pure se non mi entusiasmano. Succede.


End file.
